


Starry Nights, Frost, and Moonlight

by PumpkinWitch000



Series: 2016 Christmas Fics - 25 Days of Magic [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Holidays, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marauders' Era, Mild Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWitch000/pseuds/PumpkinWitch000
Summary: Christmas has arrived in Hogwarts and cheer is everywhere! Everyone is excited to go home for the holidays and have fun filled days of warm fires, hot cocoa, and snow fights. Even the Marauders are affected. With everyone in such high spirits Remus finds his own sadness to be selfish really. He will be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and as his time with his friends runs out and a full moon growing nearer, it's hard to keep up a facade. He's just lucky to have the friends he does.(Pre-slash but very obvious Wolfstar vibes)//This fic belongs to a series of one-shots all in the Christmas spirit. Grab some hot cocoa and a candy cane, get comfy, and enjoy!//





	

Holiday spirit filled the castle to the brim. Garland was weaved around banisters, baubles hung from archways, and Peeves soared the halls belting out perverted versions of Christmas carols. The suits of armour did a splendid job of singing out of tune, and students everywhere were sporting Christmas hats or candy cane leggings. Even the air was sweeter, hot chocolate practically pouring from the kitchens. Gingerbread men, peppermint gumdrops, and candy canes were in mass production. The elves could barely keep up with the sugar high the entire castle was on.

 

Of course with the castle so alive there was mischief to be had. The group known as the infamous Marauders were busy pranking anything that moved. Candies were jinxed, classes were disrupted, and one morning the entire school had awoken to find Dumbledore’s robes spelled into a Santa Claus outfit when he’d sipped his morning tea. The Headmaster had let the changes stay, his blue eyes sparkling with mirth. With everyone in such high spirits it was a surprise then, to find that Remus Lupin was not looking forward to Christmas at all.

 

Winter holidays were always depressing to him, the biggest reason being the holidays themselves. Sirius, James, and Peter always went to their respective homes during the break. It made sense, it was the logical choice. Yet Remus couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely, stuck at the school as he was. His parents did not want him home for the holidays, something that had been made very clear in a brief letter. He accepted it. It made sense. Afflicted as he was it wasn’t safe and he wouldn’t risk his family for his own selfishness.

 

That didn’t make it hurt any less.

 

Icy winter winds blew around the low walls on the astronomy tower. Remus tugged his cloak tighter around him, his light golden brown hair whipping wildly in the wind. The blanket of night surrounded him and everything was illuminated by the millions of stars sparkling overhead. Snow and frost clung to the stone of the tower. There was no moon that night and for once the wolf inside of him felt quiet. He revelled in the silence; it was so rarely ever silent.

 

When he started his way down from the Astronomy Tower his face was pink from the cold and his fingers felt like ice. The cold halls of Hogwarts were dark that late at night, the portraits snoozing in their frames. Remus rounded the corner to the Gryffindor Tower corridor and froze, something was snuffling in the dark. A shadow seemed to melt from the walls and before him stood a towering Grimm. Its blue eyes shone with killing intent, a low growl reverberating in the back of its throat. Remus snorted, relaxing.

 

“Yeah, you’re scary Padfood. Now turn back before someone shows up.”

 

The dog blurred from canine to human and a grinning boy stood there, “C’mon Moony, you gotta admit I’m killing it at the whole ‘Death omen’ thing.”

 

Sirius Black was extremely good looking. His hair was like curling strands of spilled ink falling around his shoulders. He had fair skin, a proud face, and blue eyes that could melt steel. All of the girls in Hogwarts whispered about him, squealing and blushing when he looked their way. Remus couldn’t help but understand their feelings. Being on the receiving end of those intense blue eyes was dangerous to the heart.

 

“I don’t know, maybe you should add fog effects next time,” Remus said lightly.

 

Sirius grinned, “You think so? I could probably charm the fog before turning into Padfoot. It would add the mystery of it all.”

 

“The only mystery is when you’re going to let me go to bed,” He said.

 

“Is this the part where I pretend that I’m not wondering why you came from the Astronomy Tower?” Sirius asked.

 

“Yeah,” Remus said, feeling his insides tighten. He didn’t want to explain to Sirius the selfish thoughts he was having.

 

Sirius didn’t push him. He allowed Remus to pass and walked comfortably at his side. They said the password at the Fat Lady and entered the deserted Common Room. Oil lamps held steady burning flames casting light over the desks and couches. The roaring fireplace cast dancing shadows across the walls. It was quiet and peaceful, Remus could imagine curling up with a book to sleep. Winter’s breath sent frost creeping across the slit windows. Sirius strode over to the couch and tugged what looked like shimmering air. Appearing out of nowhere, James was suddenly laying on the couch.

 

“Moony is back,” Sirius said, flicking his friend on the nose to wake him up.

 

“OW! Bugger off Padfoot! Wait- Moony is back?!” He lunged upwards and locked eyes on Remus, “Moony! What the hell were you doing in the Astronomy Tower?”

 

Remus glanced to the side, “Thinking.”

 

“Couldn’t do that from your bed?” Sirius asked mildly.

 

He could feel a flush creeping up his neck, “I just needed a breather. I’m fine.”

 

“Well I for one am exhausted!” James exclaimed, “And if we’ve had enough intrigue for one night I’d like to get my beauty sleep.”

 

Sirius snorted, “C’mon Moony. Let’s go before Queen Prongs gets his panties in a twist.”

 

“I’m not the one who was splitting ends worrying about our resident fur ball,” James shot back.  


Sirius rolled his eyes, “Sorry if I get a bit worried when my best mate goes to the Astronomy Tower after being mopey for days.”

 

Remus felt warmth flood through him. He kept his face blank as he said, “I’m not mopey Padfoot. Mopey is James after Evans burnt his Christmas card.”

 

“Yeah well Prongs is the idiot who thought having it sing in his voice was a great idea,” Sirius said, grinning in delight as James flushed.

 

“You’re the asshole who told me she’d be stunned,” He said, mock angry.

 

“In horror,” Sirius finished, grinning sinisterly.

 

Remus listened to his friends banter back and forth, smiling softly. They entered their dorm to find a snoring Peter. The room was dark, the only light coming from a lone light Sirius lit. Remus undressed quickly and slipped under his covers. Warmth enveloped him and he let out a content sigh. For a few moments he listened to Sirius and James whisper to each other and his eyes slowly closed. One moment to the next he had slipped into a dream. It was a wonderful dream, even if it left him by morning.

_*+:_ _｡._ _｡_ _｡._ _｡:+*_

 

“Mr. Lupin! A word?”

 

Remus turned towards Professor Flitwick’s squeaky voice, gesturing for Sirius, James, and Peter to hurry on ahead. The white haired man was standing on his desk piling scrolls that looked ridiculously large next to him. Remus sniffed subtly, trying to gain some insight on the tiny Professor’s mood. The small man smelt of metal, the goblin blood in him of course, and the tiniest hint of juniper berries. There was no stink of irritation or nervousness. He stopped in front of Professor Flitwick.

 

“Yes Professor?” He said politely.

 

The man placed the last scroll in the pile and straightened with a huff, “Excellent work today, Mr. Lupin! Indeed, your Vanishing Spell was the finest wand work I’ve seen in many years in this class.”

 

Remus flushed with embarrassment and pleasure, “Thank you, sir.”

 

“You’ve some promising talent young man! Indeed yourself, Mr. Black, and Mr. Potter are shaping up nicely!” He paused, his brows drawing together in concern, “However I do worry about young Pettigrew. He is currently receiving a below satisfactory mark.”

 

Remus nodded, “Yes, sir, Peter requires some extra help. I give him a hand any time he asks.”

 

“Yes of course!” Flitwick said in his squeaky voice, “Splendid! Please do continue assisting him. I worry that this course may be too difficult for the young man.”

 

“I’ll do whatever I can,” He promised solemnly.

 

The tiny professor’s eyes lit up and he beamed at Remus, “Thank you! Run along then! You don’t want to be late to your next class!”

 

Remus left the classroom musing how he could help Peter. The pudgy boy had mentioned he was struggling in Charms –it was obvious enough- but Remus hadn’t realized how bad it was. If even Flitwick was worried then he was definitely in trouble. He was so deep in thought he didn’t notice the black haired boy until he bumped straight into him. Uttering an apology, Remus found himself face to face with Sirius. He raised a finger to his lips and winked at Remus. The sound of running footsteps and panting closed in and Remus looked past him to see James and Peter.

 

“Time to go boys!” James urged, grabbing Remus and breaking into a sprint. At the sound of shouting from the other end of the hall, Remus was more than glad to follow.

 

They raced through a fake wall and down a narrow staircase that ran between the floors. The yelling quieted as the wall sealed behind them. Still, Sirius and James didn’t slow. Peter was practically crying as he tore after them. The four of them burst out into the dungeons. Winter’s chill permeated every inch of the hall filled with flickering torch light. Remus watched his friends catch their breath and gave Sirius a look.

 

“What’s going on Padfoot?” He asked, “Who’d you guys bother now?”

 

“Nobody important,” Sirius panted, a grin sliding into place, “Just a few slimy snakes. You’ll be able to recognize them when you see it.”

 

James’ lip curled into a sneer, “Snivellus looks good in pink, the colour suits him. If only someone would do something about his ugly mug.”

 

Sirius laughed while Remus asked, “What did you guys do?”

 

“BLACK!”

 

The shout came from the left end of the hall. Remus turned to see a gang of Slytherin sixth years running towards them. All of their robes were brilliant shocking pink and Remus had to stop himself from laughing out loud. The look on their faces suggested they wouldn’t react kindly to that. They drew their wands, but spells were already flying from the Marauder’s wands. Remus threw up a Shield Charm as a purple hex flew towards Sirius. The boy in question was grinning viciously as his Stunner knocked Snape to the ground. Lights filled the corridor, Remus’ shield a constant shimmering force field.

 

As the battle wore on Peter suffered a nasty Stinging Hex, while James was hit with a hair growth jinx. His normally unruly black locks seemed to have gained a mind of their own as they threatened to eat his body. Sirius could barely fire straight he was laughing so hard. Personally, Remus was just glad to have his friends in that moment. Even if spells were flying by and the Slytherins were screaming every profanity they knew at them. It was peaceful.

 

At least it was peaceful until a woman’s shriek of outrage rent across the battle, and they all saw firsthand the angriest Professor McGonagall had been in twenty years. Then Remus could only feel the worms crawling in his guts and the thought that his parents would be getting a letter. His skin felt cold and rubbery with sweat. He could already imagine the look on his mother’s face. Sirius kept nudging him but when Remus looked into his eyes he couldn’t understand anything. They arrived at stone gargoyles, a familiar place for Sirius and James, but never Remus.

 

“Salamander Jelly,” Professor McGonagall said imperiously to the statues.

 

They moved aside quietly and the doors slid open. Inside was an intricately carved phoenix with the beginnings of a staircase curling lovingly around it. The Professor and Marauders and Slytherins mounted the first few steps. Smoothly the staircase slid into motion, spiralling up until they ground to a stop in front of polished oak doors. Remus felt sweat snake down his neck, his breath barely above a whisper. Sirius nudged Remus and the boy turned to see him pointing at one of the Slytherins’ back. Emblazoned in deep purple across their butt was the word ‘Juicy~!” Remus gave a weak wheezing laugh, nearly hysterical.

 

“Enter,” Came Dumbledore’s gentle voice.

 

Professor McGonagall led them into the circular office. Strange silver instruments and ancient bound tomes covered the various shelves. Dozens of portraits hung around the walls, illuminated by the mid-afternoon sun streaming through a slit window. Remus felt himself pale even further as he spotted Professor Dumbledore’s wintry beard and twinkling blue eyes. Something warm touched his hand and he stared at Sirius in surprise as his fingers wove through his own. They were warm and soft against his own and he felt his cheeks burn, colour flooding back into his skin. He stood a little straighter as warmth glowed in his chest.

 

The conversation wasn’t as terrible as he’d expected. Professor McGonagall was seething at their ‘ridiculous improper conduct’ that ‘endangered the castle and other students’, but Dumbledore seemed quietly amused by the entire thing. It nearly broke out into another row when Snape blew up at James, but a sharp word from Dumbledore silenced them both. They would all be getting letters home, James, Sirius, Snape, and Avery would be serving detentions as it was the third time this week they’d fought. Remus went virtually unnoticed.  


When the ordeal was over they all filed from the office and down the spiral stairs again. The Marauders were headed for the hospital wing, James’ hair was dragging behind him on the ground and Peter was covered in swelling skin. People who passed laughed and wolf whistled at James’ new hairstyle and he returned in kind.

 

“You know I’m thinking of keeping it this way,” James said, examining himself in a conjured mirror, “Long hair looks great on me.”

 

“Try brushing it,” Sirius said, “You’ll think twice then.”

 

Peter felt the bulge that had become his face and whimpered, “Hurry up! My face is burning.”

 

“Here,” Remus said, casting a counter-curse on him, “This should help.”

 

The swelling went down a bit and Peter could actually be recognized as Peter by the time they reached the hospital wing. Madam Polkskin was furious was the four of them. James’ hair shot back into his head spectacularly when he was counter-cursed and Madam Polkskin commended Remus on his counter-charm. They were all in high spirits by the time they left. It was a good feeling and Remus cherished it.

 

_*+:_ _｡._ _｡_ _｡._ _｡:+*_

 

The nearly full moon hung high in the sky, taunting Remus. Silvery light spilled across the floor and lit his gentle hazel eyes. His stomach felt like it was writhing and he knew with the moon so close he’d be feeling sick for days. Remus shifted, the window alcove he was sitting in was quick walk away from the Gryffindor tower. Nobody had bothered him so far and he hoped it stayed that way. The wolf inside of him was restless and his emotions tended to be explosive. It was embarrassing.

 

It was the final week until winter break. James was thrilled, he was going to Romania to see dragons as he told anyone who would listen. Remus knew Sirius was less excited for the holidays, he loathed his family. It made Remus feel a tiny bit better and he hated himself for it. It wasn’t fair for him to feel better knowing Sirius would be unhappy too. Remus sighed and curled in tighter on himself. The darkened corridor seemed oddly vast that night, like he was being swallowed by the night.

 

Remus jumped as a familiar voice spoke, “If I didn’t know better I’d think you’re getting more ass than me, with all these nights spent out.”

 

Sirius was watching him with a strangely sad expression. His blue eyes seemed to glow as they reflected the moonlight. Remus sat straighter, something twisting in his chest. It hurt.

 

“I’m not a dog who chases tail, Padfoot,” He said tightly, keep any and all emotion out of his voice.

 

“No,” Sirius agreed, “Instead you’re a wolf who spends his nights howling at the moon.”

 

Remus flinched.

 

He couldn’t help it really, it was just an instinct honed by habit. ‘Wolf’ was often preluded by ‘were’ and followed by a sharp smack. Werewolf was a slur reserved for something as disgusting and unnatural as Remus. He watched the way Sirius’ eyes darkened sadly. He always made that expression when reminded of Remus’ turbulent home life, it was the same one Remus made when Sirius spoke of his. The boys remained silent, staring at each other as though bare.

 

“We all know, Rem,” Sirius said softly, “Bloody great time for a full moon huh? You get to spend Christmas Eve writhing in agony.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Remus said, looking very firmly at the stone across from him. It was oddly cracked, streaks of gold peeking out from within as though cursed. He wondered how it had gotten that way, he didn’t think about the way Sirius sighed.

 

“Rem,” He said in that same coaxing voice. It did something weird in Remus’ stomach and sent shivers down his spine. Sirius’ voice was rough but silky at the same time, it defied logic.

 

He shook his head sharply, “No Sirius. I’m not talking about this.”

 

“I thought you were the emotion feeling intellect of the group,” Sirius teased gently.

 

Remus didn’t answer. The blue eyed boy sighed and walked closer. He gave Remus one assessing glance before climbing into the window on the other side. Their legs tangled easily and Remus found himself tracing a curling strand of hair down the side of Sirius’ face with his eyes. He never failed to mesmerize the human and wolf both. Moonlight gleamed off his eyes and highlighted the proud contours of his face. It was like looking at a living breathing piece of art. Moonlight bathed eyes were suddenly looking at him and Remus’ breathing hitched.

 

Sirius’ voice was low even for a werewolf’s ears, “I don’t want you to be alone.”

 

Perhaps that was all that needed to be said. They sat in silence together as the moon climbed higher and dark flooded the corridor. Remus couldn’t see Sirius’ face, but he could see the glitter of his eyes and feel the warmth of his body. It was more than enough. When finally Remus could bear it, they headed back to the tower. He felt Sirius’ warmth as their arms brushed and he accepted that it would be enough to get him through the moon.

 

_*+:_ _｡._ _｡_ _｡._ _｡:+*_

 

The day Sirius, James, and Peter would be leaving dawned cold and bright on a pale winter morning. Remus was the first awake, or so he thought. On his way to their washroom he noticed Sirius sitting on his bed. Black fell in curtains on either side of his head as he poured over a book. Remus considered saying something, but couldn’t muster the courage. He knew that in a few hours he would be saying farewell to him and it made knives twist in his gut. It frustrated him sometimes how emotional he was compared to the other Marauders.

 

He left the washroom smelling of pine and something musky. The smell reminded him of Sirius so he had guiltily handed over the Sickles to get the shampoo. His hair fell in burnt golden waves around his ears. Sirius was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling while James handed something to his owl. It was a tawny barn owl with piercing green eyes and it nipped James affectionately before soaring through the open window. Remus went about putting his formal black Hogwarts robes over his clothes.

 

“Remus, c-could I have a word?” Peter asked. He was still in his pyjamas and his brown hair was sticking up in wisps, textbook in hand.

 

“What’s up Peter?” He asked, walking over.

 

The boy hesitated before opening the book, “I’m having difficulty with this section here, d-do you think you could read it over with me? Before I leave,” He added, looking uneasy at the thought.

 

“Of course,” Remus said, ignoring the way his chest stung at the reminder.

 

“Can’t give Moony a break even on the holidays,” Sirius said, annoyance lightly colouring his voice.

 

James chucked a broken Snitch at his head, “Peter needs the help. Now come on, I want to see Evans before the train arrives.”

 

Fully dressed they trooped down to the Great Hall. The enchanted ceiling showed a clear winter sky, the sun slowly making its way up. The moment they were past the doors James stood straighter, his hand smoothing his hair back. Sirius threw Remus a knowing look and they both grinned at James’ antics. As they walked to their usual seats James made a show of stopping by Lily Evans. She was pretty with long hair like flames and clear green eyes. It was easy to see why James was so love struck.

 

“Come on,” Sirius said, nudging Remus along, “The git is going to be preening for her the entire morning.”

 

They sat down and Peter immediately began loading his plate. He ate frantically, his eyes anxious as he paged through his textbook. Sirius just gave him an exasperated look and began to smear jam on some toast. Time seemed to slide by quickly, one moment Remus was beginning on his eggs, the next he was helping Peter with his work while James and Sirius plotted a new prank. Before he knew it the students were being called to the carriages. His stomach twisted in knots as he watched everyone begin to stand.

 

“I’m going up to the Tower,” He mumbled, standing abruptly as well.

 

Sirius and James stared at him, “Why?” They asked in unison.

 

“You guys are going to the carriages,” Remus said, hating the words as they came out.

 

They exchanged a look, “What?” Remus said, genuinely baffled.

 

“I’m not going,” Sirius said, “My dear mum is being a crusty old bat like usual.”

 

His heart leapt into his throat while James added, “Yeah honestly I’m not feeling it for Romania either. Dad will probably make it into a big procession. Plus I’m a bit behind in Transfiguration.”

 

Remus stared at him, he was flat out lying! James was a prodigy in Transfiguration. But both of them looked oddly determined and Peter squeaked, “I- I need extra help on my homework. I’m staying too.”

 

He didn’t know what to do, his heart was so happy it ached. Sirius just grinned at him and gave him a one armed hug while James said something about using the empty castle to plan an elaborate prank. It didn’t matter really, whatever prank it was. What mattered that he had the three best friends in the world. It was hard to blink past the stinging in his eyes but he knew his friends wouldn’t judge him for it. He was safe.

 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Wolfstar fic, even though I'm a big fan of the pairing. This took me an ungodly amount of time to write and that can be blamed on my ability to procrastinate no matter the situation. I'm a piece of shit, sue me. Writing this made me kinda sad to be honest. For Peter to have been the Potters' Secret Keeper they must have really trusted and loved him. It's sad to see love misplaced and makes me wonder what made Peter corrupted. Fear does strange things to people. This is kind of a prelude to Wolfstar but I love me some good ol' pre-slash fluff so it is what it is. I hope you enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Also I don't know what Remus' home life is like as I don't go on Pottermore and I took some liberties with his past I know. For me what exists in the books is all that really matters, learning everything from Pottermore takes a bit of the magic away. I don't mean to make Remus this abused child I just meant to highlight he probably has a turbulent home life because being a werewolf isn't exactly a good thing in the Wizarding World. To each their own I suppose.


End file.
